Heretofore, it has been well known to utilize a harness with a pair of chocks used to hold a vehicle in a position for transport by rail car where the harness fits over the vehicle wheel and tire to secure the wheel and tire to the chocks that are in turn secured to the floor of the car. These harnesses have been in many forms. One form includes straps or webs of fabric which include parts going over the tire as well as along the side walls of the tires, and include metal D-rings that interconnect strap parts which then are in turn connected by strap members to the wheel chocks. Multiple sewing or fastening functions are required to make the harness. One D-ring interconnects three strap ends, while the other interconnects two strap ends and selectively connects to a metal hook that is in turn connected to a strap that extends from a chock. Such a harness which is designed for use in restraining a large wheel and tire of a larger vehicle is often too large for use on tires for smaller vehicles, thereby requiring the stocking of at least two harnesses of different sizes to handle all tire sizes. An example of this type of harness is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,279,397, 4,786,223, and 4,836,726.
Another form includes chains, and a combination of chains and formed metal members as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,971. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,140 illustrates a further form which constitutes a single narrow strap overlying the tire, which could easily slip off.
Newer designed cars quite often do not have much room between the tire and the fender, making it difficult to install the prior known harness on the wheel and tire. Also, the use of heavy metal D-rings sometimes causes damage to the cars where mounting procedures may involve contact between the D-rings and the painted portions of the vehicle.